


ровно столько, сколько нужно для нормального общения

by ladyxenia



Category: RPS, РУССКИЙ РЭП
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Clothed Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Slovo EKB - Freeform, Swearing, Zlovo EKB - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: чём. Может, дело было в том, что они выпили ровно столько, сколько нужно для хорошего общения. А может,  Мышь на самом деле был нормальным, а не просто забавным чуваком с самомнением тинейджера. Ти начинал склоняться к этому варианту.А потом Мышь сказал:— Вот ты панчишь про еблю в жопу. А сам девочке своей присовывал хоть туда?





	ровно столько, сколько нужно для нормального общения

Вписка в Питере — это когда сначала не можешь сосчитать, сколько человек набилось в одну двушку, а потом обнаруживаешь, что почти все разъехались по домам, пока вы с Мышью сёрфили по ютубу. Судя по свету и звукам, кто-то ещё сидел на кухне. Большинство свалило спать в зал на сдвинутый с креслами диван. Плюс в комнате на кровати, рядом с которой сидели Ти с Мышью, дрыхло чьё-то туловище. Ти не думал, что сможет опознать его в темноте по торчащим из-под одеяла носкам, да и не хотел особо.

Сидеть с Мышью на уродском совковом ковре и втыкать в один планшет на двоих оказалось неожиданно весело. И поговорить с ним было о чём. Может, дело было в том, что они выпили ровно столько, сколько нужно для хорошего общения. А может, Мышь на самом деле был нормальным, а не просто забавным чуваком с самомнением тинейджера. Ти начинал склоняться к этому варианту.  
А потом Мышь сказал:  
— Вот ты панчишь про еблю в жопу. А сам девочке своей присовывал хоть туда?  
  
Ти повернулся к Мыши с разочарованием. Вот надо было выдать такое как раз тогда, когда он начал считать, что можно нормально общаться. Планшет подсвечивал лицо Мыши снизу вверх. На подбородке, щеках, очках и всклокоченных кудряхах лежали белые блики. От этого лицо выглядело нелепым и каким-то детским. Мышь посмотрел вопросительно, как будто не понимая, почему Ти тянет с ответом. Ти поморщился.  
— Чё, стыдно признаться, что у вас всё скучно? — Сказал Мышь. — Я не осуждаю как бы.  
Ти собрался уже сказать, что это не его мышиного ума дело, но Мышь не дал ему возможности вставить реплику.  
— В общем, слушай. Если захочешь попробовать, я тебе могу скинуть ссылку, там разные варианты есть и нормально написано.  
— Ваня, — перебил Ти, — ты бухой. Пойду я.  
  
Он уже собрался встать, но Мышь ухватил его за штанину и потянул обратно вниз.  
— Нет, я серьёзно!  
— Ваня, — сказал Ти, стараясь не повышать голос, чтобы не разбудить спящее рядом туловище. — Ты чего от меня хочешь?  
Мышь пожал плечами.  
— Я же просто посоветовать, вдруг ты не пробовал. Спасибо скажешь потом. Мне много что понравилось.  
  
Ти посмотрел на руку Мыши, всё ещё сжимающую ткань на его джинсах. Уйти на кухню по-тихому был не вариант.  
— Хуй с тобой, — вздохнул Ти и сел поудобней, опираясь лопатками о край кровати. — Рассказывай.  
И Мышь начал рассказывать. Он явно старался говорить потише. Экран планшета давно погас, но света из окна было достаточно, чтобы немного различать мимику. Смотреть на него было приятно даже. Особенно если не вслушиваться в то, что он нёс. Энтузиазм был Мыши к лицу, по крайней мере при хуёвом освещении. Или сам Ти тоже выпил больше, чем требовалось для нормального общения с Мышью.  
— …ещё, конечно, хэйрпуллинг тема, только ей не очень понравилось, а мне отлично. — продолжал Мышь. — У тебя правда причёска не покатит для этого.  
Слово «причёска» зацепило слух. Настолько неожиданно было его услышать в этом контексте. Ти даже не удержался, спросив:  
— Причёска тут при чём?  
— Ну, — Мышь посмотрел на него, как на дурака. — Чтобы за волосы тянуть волосы нужны. Хэйрпуллинг же. Это когда…  
Ти сам вспомнил нужные слова на английском и, кажется, понял.  
— Типа за волосы дёргать? И вот этим ты меня просвещать решил? Извращение года — дёргать за косички.  
  
Мышь толкнул его плечом — завали, мол, говорилку — и явно собрался что-то доказывать. Ти толкнул его в ответ. Не рассчитал силу — Мышь завалился в сторону, попытался затормозить, схватив Ти за плечо. Ти рухнул на него, чуть не долбанув в планшет коленом. Вовремя заметил, отпихнул его в сторону. Надо было забить и разъебать экран, наверное. Может, Мышь понял бы, что не стоит на ровном месте до людей с советами доёбываться. Мышь попытался вывернуться из-под него, пихнул кулаком в бок. Ти поймал его за запястье, свободной рукой ткнул под рёбра. Мышь приглушённо засмеялся, уворачиваясь от щекотки, прошипел:  
— Ты что делаешь?  
Ти бросил его щекотать, и, поддавшись неожиданному порыву, дёрнул за чёлку.  
— Тебя, значит, это возбуждает?  
Мышь шлёпнул его по руке, увернулся, снова засмеялся:  
— Ты дебил?  
  
Ти опять потянулся к его голове. Мышь беззлобно оттолкнул его, попытался сесть. Ти сдаваться не собирался. Они провозились ещё немного, пихая друг друга руками и ногами в разные места и стараясь ржать потише, чтобы не разбудить спящего, пока в какой-то момент Ти не подмял Мышь под себя, уложив его лицом в ковёр, сел ему на поясницу. Тот дёрнулся пару раз, попробовал развернуться, прошептал через смех:  
— Слезай нахуй, педрила.  
  
Глаза, привыкшие к темноте, выхватили растрёпанные кудри. Ти посмотрел на них. Наклонился над Мышью, чувствуя, как тот под ним дёргается, чтобы вырваться, и мелко трясётся от смеха. Самому Ти тоже было смешно. И показалось очень хорошей шуткой запустить пальцы в спутанные вихры на чужом затылке и потянуть на себя.  
Ти наклонился ближе, чтобы шепнуть Мыши в ухо: «Точно не возбуждает?», — но вдруг почувствовал, как Мышь под ним замер. Ти осторожно сжал пальцы. Мышь под ним резко втянул воздух, давясь полусмешком-полувсхлипом.  
Ти подумал: «Ебать…»  
Посидел неподвижно, ожидая, что вот сейчас Мышь снова назовёт его педрилой, пошлёт на хуй и свалит. Но тот так и не двинулся, только задышал рвано.  
  
Ти сглотнул. Обернулся на чувака на кровати — тот, вроде, спал крепко. На пробу потянул за волосы и услышал ещё один резкий всхлип-вдох.  
Ти не верил своим ушам.  
Наклонился ещё ближе, шепнул над самым ухом Мыши, чтобы точно никто больше не услышал:  
— Охуеть, так тебя реально это заводит?  
Мышь недовольно дёрнул плечами-лопатками — Ти почувствовал движение прижатой к его спине грудью — и язвительно прошептал:  
— А у тебя это, типа, не встал.  
  
И только тут Ти осознал, что да. Он на самом деле вжимался в ягодицы Мыши стояком. И не помнил даже, когда именно и от чего именно у него встал.  
  
Это был пиздец.  
  
Ти торопливо выпустил кудряхи, попытался встать, но Мышь приглушённым злым голосом сказал:  
— Ты куда, блядь.  
Ти недоверчиво коснулся его затылка. Мышь подставился под движение, как собака под руку хозяина. Сердце Ти бухало где-то в районе горла, и дышать стало сложно. Он снова запустил в волосы Мыши пальцы и очень, очень осторожно начал тянуть, постепенно добавляя усилие. Опять раздался резкий вдох. Ти снова опустился ему на спину, прижался плотно. Мышь выгнул поясницу — насколько это было возможно в таком положении — и потёрся задом о его стояк. Ти ненавидел свои джинсы. Джинсы Мыши ему сейчас не нравились тоже, но они хотя бы не придавливали неудобно член. С другой стороны, хорошо, наверное, что они оба одеты. Будь они сейчас оба голыми, был бы совсем пиздец.  
  
Ти всунул руку себе в штаны, не расстёгивая, торопливо поправил член. Мышь снова приподнял зад. Ти на пробу двинул бёдрами. Через двойной слой одежды всё равно было приятно, хотя теснота в штанах и дохуя бесила.  
— И чё тупишь? — недовольно шепнул тот. Ти понял сразу, снова потянул его за волосы. Мышь качнул тазом навстречу, отвечая на движение, — или трахая ёбаный ковёр, Ти уже не был уверен, мало ли что ещё может возбуждать.  
Они тёрлись друг об друга торопливо и дёргано. В какой-то момент Ти схватил кудри Мыши обеими руками, тот издал короткий глухой звук, похожий на сдавленный стон, и Ти почувствовал, что скоро всё. Судя по требовательному «Ну?!» Мыши, тот тоже был близко к оргазму. Ти подумал, что хуй с ним, зачем сдерживаться, и потянул его за волосы ещё сильнее.  
Точно должно было быть больно. Мышь зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы, несколько раз особенно резко дёрнул тазом. Ти подумал: «Бля…» — и кончил, чувствуя, как Мышь под ним замирает и расслабляется. Ти разжал пальцы, погладил кончиками кожу и зарылся в его волосы лицом, прикасаясь губами ко взмокшему затылку.  
  
В накрывшей комнату тишине стало слышно, как на кухне дзынькнула микроволновка и кто-то сказал: «Да спят там все».  
  
Ти очень на это надеялся.


End file.
